Revenge
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: Sequel to Impossible. Minerva's revenge on her family.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to Impossible. Minerva's revenge on her family.

**Minerva's P.O.V**

Everything had gone to plan, of course. Genius, for a 6-year-old. That 6-year-old was a bit like me. Smart, and pretty. But she had brown hair, I have blonde. She had green eyes, I have blue. She had glasses, I have contacts. She was the youngest in the family, I am the oldest. Her parents hated her, Daddy loves me. Her name was Claire, and I am Minerva.

I'm 10 now, but I'm not like any normal 10-year-old. For instance, I spend my free time working, my biggest desire is to kill my family, I don't like the man that loves me to pieces.

At the moment, I'm in my 'bedroom', as Daddy calls it. I call it my study, because I am 'studying', or plotting, as others call it. Because tonight's the night I go out. Tonight's the night Roger dies.


	2. Chapter 2

******CHAPTER 2**

I creep almost silently through the window. Roger is in his room, sprawled across the bed, snoring loudly. I smile to myself in the darkness. I do love revenge.

He stirs slightly. "Don't wake, brother." It's not in a pleading tone, like you'd expect. I know exactly where I stand. I chuckle, and hold the dagger over him.

Roger's eyes open blearily. "Claire?"  
"Minerva," I corrected, and sliced the dagger through his heart.

"Murder in Dublin. A boy of 21, killed by someone unknown. Roger Astle-Blue was the child of Mr. Alfred and Mrs. Alice Astle, wife of Janice Blue, and father to Jason and Elizabeth Astle-Blue."

I chuckled softly to myself while watching the news report. Something was bubbling inside me. Was it-happiness?

"Oh, Minnie! Don't watch that!"

"Minerva," I corrected Daddy irritably.

"Minerva," he repeated, in the robot-like voice he gets when he's following orders.

I didn't get any phone calls from my past family telling me of my 'brother's death. Not that I expected any. Perhaps they knew I wouldn't care. Perhaps they knew it was me.

Or perhaps they knew they were next.


	3. Chapter 3

******CHAPTER 3**

**I couldn't strike again instantly. They'd spot a pattern-first an Astle son, then another, and another. Suspicious. So I'd have to wait. Or, better yet, **_plot_**. Plot so the death wasn't murder, make it look like a car accident, or a fire.**

Once again, Minerva Paradizo was in action.

I spent all night plotting. It had to be perfect. Well, it didn't, because no one will suspect a sweet little girl like me, but I like plotting. It's my speciality.

By the next morning there's paper all over the ground, which I get Daddy to burn. I can't leave evidence lying around, and if I had my way I wouldn't even have paper to burn. But I'm only 10, I don't have a photographic memory.

After school I come home to a terrible shock. Father is in the visitor lounge, along with all my brothers, Jack, Fred, Ed, James, all looking sullen. Daddy is pleased to see me, unaware of my obvious discomfort around my former family.

"Minerva! You're home! Look, this man has come to see you, he says-" And Daddy's face screwed up, trying to remember exactly what he'd said.

"I would like to speak to Claire alone," Father reminded him.

"Right!" exclaimed Daddy triumphantly. "He'd like to speak to some Claire girl. Do you know her?"

"Yes, Daddy, I know her. Let me speak to this man, and I'll see you later." I tried not to let anyone see my terror.

Daddy leaves, and I feel like 6-year-old Claire again. All my tools are upstairs, in my room, all my weapons, and persuasion things. I'm completely helpless.

"Hello, _Minerva_," Father says, sneering at my new name.

"Good afternoon, Father," I reply primly.

"Oo! Hear that boys, ain't she polite and prissy now!"

They all laugh on cue. Jack comes and sits by me.

"We missed you Claire-bear. Come home."

"No, thank you. I like staying here," I tell Jack.

Fred roars with laughter. "Like it! That's the problem! Too much freedom, Claire. Enough to plot a murder right under the old man's nose, don't you agree?"

They know. They know I killed Roger. Or, at least, they suspect, and hope I'll break under pressure. But I'm determined not to. In fact, I'll get Daddy in here so they can go home.

"I suppose," I agree nonchalantly. "Was there a purpose to your visit other to check on my well-being? And don't lie to me. You never cared before, why care now?"

"Did you hear bout Roger's death?" James asked.

"Of course. It was the headline of the newspaper last week. I was going to call. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Our loss?" sneered Ed. "Aren't you one of us no more?"

I rolled my eyes. "I never was, particularly so after I was given away."

"You killed him, Min. We know. Who else would do that?" James asked rhetorically. He knows me too well. That must change, soon.

Daddy comes in, right on cue. "I'm sorry, you have to leave now. Dinner for me and Minnie."

Father stands, and the boys follow suit. "Of course," Father agrees. "Thank you."

Daddy leads them out of the house, thank goodness, then turns to me.

"Were they hassling you? Are they going to come back and hurt you? Tell me, Minerva Paradizo. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing important. Trust me, Daddy, after tomorrow they will not be a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

******Chapter 4**

I am not a murderer, just a killer. A murderer is someone who kills for fun, has nothing else to do. A killer is someone who has killed, but has other hobbies. I used to be a murderer, but as of today I am a killer.

I now have plans - plans to win a prize. The Nobel Prize. I already have photographs for my prize in Promotion of World Peace. I _must _win. I would be the youngest person ever.

That night I stay up, waiting for silence. Finally, when the clock chimes 11 times I can creep out, knife in hand. Unfortunately it's not midnight-that would have been much more dramatic.

Oh God! A monster! No, a squirrel. Concentrate, Minerva. They've caught me! No, Minerva, just because the window creaks doesn't mean they'll come running. There, no footsteps, I'm safe. I must stop being a stupid teenage girl, and be a - Ah! Footsteps! No, still safe. Keep going. Father's snoring, thank goodness. Push the knife in - oops, awake - dead now.

Like I said to Daddy, they will no longer be a problem.


End file.
